1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method that are used to determine an optimal process for forming a product shape from a material shape.
2. Discussion of Background
A system that determines a machining process is, for example, described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-235646 (JP-A-11-235646). In JP-A-11-235646, process candidates are selected in descending order of machining efficiency for a plurality of toolings each composed of a predetermined combination of a tool and a holder to thereby determine an optimal machining process.
In the system described in JP-A-11-235646, combinations of a tool and a holder are predetermined and then a conceivably optimal machining process is determined within a finite number of the toolings of the combinations. However, generally, even when a tool and a holder are selected one for each, a different tooling may be set by varying a tool projection length. Therefore, in the above system, an optimal machining process is determined within a limited range, so there may possibly be a further optimal machining process.